


Playing the Game

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Harems, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Not As Bad As It Seems, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Scheming, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave won't let herself be bedded by Bombrush, but she thinks there must be something she can do to stop other girls from being sacrificed to him by her village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

 

"You sure you do not wish to retire?  It is very late..."

 

Soundwave did not indulge with the demon.  She simply kept her eyes on the other women as they danced for them, silks and scarves and bare breasts flowing around as sensual dance after sensual dance came.

 

"My dear Soundwave," Bombrush whispered seductively into her ear as he leaned over from his seat next to hers, "You have had a very long day.  I do not mind if you wish to get some rest for tomorrow's chest game."

 

She knew what he was doing.  This was all a part of the 'game'.  The game she was playing with the demon who freely took the offered sacrifices of her village for so many decades.  From his words (which she could not freely trust), she was the first to not cower or offer herself to him upon their first meeting.  The first to spark an attraction, if that was the right word for it.  Sure, he cared for and treated all his sacrifices with courtesy and the attention they asked for, but she...

 

Whatever she had done, it was enough for him to stop and think.  For him to admit that she had caught his attention and that he would pursue her with all his might.

 

There had been a few virgins that he had not deflowered on the first night after gentle reassurances, sweet kisses, and his other old tricks.  But she was the only one who took them all and refused him still.  The others he had let go... were the ones he never attempted such things.

 

Again, if she were to believe his words.  But the women of his harem had offered some information for her.  Still, hard to believe most of them due to some of them now jealous of her getting their lover's attention, but an older one, Marie, was the most reliable.

 

Marie was the one who told of the very young girls, years back when the village could not supply older virgins, who cried and cried after being stripped from their mother's side when they were sailed into the thick fog for Bombrush to take only to be treated to a wondrous feast before he sent them off to be fostered by other demons who cared for them.  To the occasional 'virgin' who had been sent because she gave hers to a lover or wished to.  Her lover, the old woman claimed, would sometimes help them run away with said lover if the love was true.

 

There was even the one of an old traveling nun who offered herself one year to spare a young one of the village.  She had been willing to defile herself and forsake her chastity vows to save another, but Bombrush took such a liking to her that he allowed her to stay in his keep to talk with, never asking her to give up her sacred virginity.  In fact, she had been such a good companion that he had not taken a virgin the next year on her behalf, only resuming the sacrifices when she passed away peacefully within that second year.

 

That was what got Soundwave's thoughts going.  Bombrush was a demon, but he was like any other man.  He thought with his lust and worked to fulfilling his desires.  It was why he had a harem full of his former sacrifices.  That and probably because there wasn't much else to do in his keep.

 

But it gave Soundwave something.  She and many of the women hated his call for sacrifices.  The girls had to live in fear for being picked as the one that year or allow themselves to be married off to some fat, old man to be his whore and breeding tool.  And even if they gave it for love, there was no security or a financial stable future in that.  And by Marie's words, even that couldn't guarantee your safety without a bastard baby to prove so.

 

It had been a conflicting storm of thoughts when she was chosen that year.  She feared a horrid end as a virgin sacrifice to a demon in the marsh, but had she not been chosen, she could only imagine a far worse one.  A man from the village, Razorcut, had grown more interested in her as she grew out of childhood into womanhood.  If he didn't take her for himself soon enough by force, he would have convinced her parents otherwise sooner rather than later.

 

She had escaped, but the other girls at home were still living in such fear.

 

Soundwave finally turned to the demon as he finally submitted to her.  At least for the night.  Yawning loudly, he announced his intent to go to bed, wishing her a good night as she bowed to him.

 

Watching the girls of his harem walk to his room with him, a few glancing back at her with curious, concerned, and envious eyes, Soundwave knew what she had to do.

 

This game they had going on... if she could play it well, she could maybe prevent future sacrifices just like the nun had supposed done so.  Perhaps even stop them.

 

But it was a conceited idea.  Foolish even.  How long could she hold out?  And even if she could, what if Bombrush grew bored with her?  Or tried to take her by force?  She had only her wits and cunning to protect her here and his strength could overpower her if he so wished.

 

Still... she could at least try.  If only to prevent another young girl from being sent away into the foggy marsh with tears rolling down her face.

 

END


End file.
